What Our Love Can Make
by storyteller362
Summary: The King wishes that his son would start to give him grandchildren, so he starts to prepare. The prince is dumbfound and Ella has no clue what is going on. 1950 Disney animated universe. Reviews are appreciated!


**I've been writing a lot of Elena of Avalor fics and took a small break to type out a short Cinderella based story. This is based on the 1950 Walt Disney animated classic Cinderella. I have given both the King and the prince names in this: King Robert and Prince Henry. I apologize, as this was betaed by me at 2 am so please excuse any mistakes. Without further ado please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Cinderella, now called, Ella was listening to the rain pitter patter on the roof. She was making her way back to her room after lessons with the grand duke for a nap. In the wake of her marriage to prince Henry, she was learning about being a royal. It was just small lessons in etiquette and learning aristocratic life to the best of her ability. It was odd with many reminders just to sit and look pretty.

She sung to herself as she ran her hand along the window sill as she shook her strawberry blond hair out of it's bun. That felt great, but it would be even better when she would be able to take these darn stays off. Ella stopped singing as she passed by a room in the castle that looked like it was being decorated.

Curious she peered into the room as a worker was painting the walls a soft spring green color. The furniture all covered with white drop cloths. Another person was cleaning the windows with the third taking down the curtains to be cleaned. This was rather odd as this room was seemingly being made up for a guest. However, the guests didn't stay in the same hall as the royals.

"What are you fixing up this room for?" she asked as the maid with the curtains stepped out.

The woman's eyes grew wide as she saw her and stepped back some. She gave her a slight crooked grin before heading down the hall. That was odd, the staff never treated her this way before. In fact, something about this was suspicious as she couldn't just shrug it off. Sighing, she'd have to ask Henry if he knew when he was back from some of his own royal duties. The king wasn't likely to be free any time soon either. Nor was she in any mood to double back and ask the grand duke. In fact, she had been more tired then usual as she wanted nothing more then to nap.

Once the young woman was alone in her room, she slipped her shoes off, then put her hair pins on the lavishly decorated up vanity.

"Ella," said a voice from behind her. She swirled around to see her husband from the closet door as he looked a little nervous at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry!" she said happily as she went over to kiss him. He eagerly kissed her back but that still didn't stop his worry lines from showing. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Ella's own concern growing as she didn't know what was going on. Forgetting about the room being mysteriously decorated, she only wanted to comfort him. She hugged him close as she took in his scent and her arms around his broad shoulders.

"It's nothing," he said if a bit evasively, "Did you just come here? From your lessons in the drawing room?"

At this she looked a little taken a back unsure what to make of his flock of sudden questions. Her eyes went to the closet that he was in when she stepped in. Was he hiding something? It wasn't their anniversary or anything. Suspicious, she looked around the room wondering if anything was off.

"You're hiding something from me," she said after a minute as Henry sat her down on a chaise. Her heart beating fast as her eyes darted toward the door. Ella thought of thousands, if not more, of different scenario's as it littered her mind.

"Listen," he started to say as the closet door opened again.

What surprised her even more was that it was the king, Robert, looking a little frazzled. He straightened himself up as his lapel was crooked before zeroing in on the young couple. Clearing his throat he made himself look tall before heading straight to his son, wagging his finger.

"It's been a year! You're supposed to talk to her, you promised, I started getting things ready. Have you done anything yet?" he asked now if a bit brazen as Ella pulled back unsure on what kind of fight she had walked in on. Her blue eyes wide with doubt that she knew very little.

Ella looked at her husband for what he had to say. "We're getting to it," said Henry after a minute, as she realized that 'we' meant Henry and herself. She opened her mouth about to say something before her husband continued. "It's a long time coming father. I don't understand why you're starting this so soon."

She sighed as she cleared her throat trying to catch their attention.

"Long time coming? I let you have your year, there must be some progress made. I'm not getting any younger," said king Robert as Ella watched him a bit confused.

She cleared her throat again as she tried to catch their attention again.

"There's been some progress made," he said if a bit hotly as he was flushing now. "I've just been extremely busy. I understand your concern but…"

Ella looked at bit exasperated as she finally put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Then the other on her father in law's hand. She cleared her throat again as the two men looked at her. Finally, she couldn't help but think dryly. She held back the urge to roll her eyes as Ella tucked her reddish hair behind her ears.

"If I may," said Ella looking at both men expectantly. "What on earth are you two talking about? I'd love to know what is going on or what I had missed." She smiled at the king before narrowing her eyes a little at her husband. Something was off, and it sounded like they had included her in their plans. Without her permission.

"If you don't tell her I will," said Robert as he watched his son gleefully, knowing that they had to talk about this now.

"Ella," said Henry now looking at her with pleading eyes. "We don't have to talk about this now. We can talk about this later…"

"I'd like to talk about it," she said firmly as her hands were now interlocked with his. The two were close as she could only stare him down, caught up in his brown eyes. She bit the inside of her bottom lip as it was quiet. Too quiet.

King Robert didn't try to hide his dismay as he rolled his eyes. Henry was having a hard time forming his own words as he licked his lips darting between his father and Ella who only wanted the truth. There was no option to avoid this topic now.

"Grandchildren. I want grandchildren," said Robert as he threw his hands in the air. He didn't have to think about it at all. He was saying it as it came out. "Has there been any progress at all? I want to be able to hold an infant again, to hear the pitter patter of little feet. The kingdom needs an heir. I've having a room prepared for a reason."

Oh, thought Ella, so that was why there was another room being prepared just down the hall. Henry was fuming a bit upset that it had to come out this way. She had to watch a little amused at his slips ups at trying to correct his father's direct behavior. Henry wrung his hands as Ella just blinked.

In all honesty she understood where King Robert was coming from. The kingdom needed an heir for the bloodline to throne to continue. He wasn't getting any younger either as the man was balding and had white hair of his own. She was young and healthy to carry a child. Not only that but Ella wanted a child as she smiled at the image in her head. She could picture it, at least a couple of children. It was gracious for the king to give them a year before having kids.

Henry only looked a bit dumbfound at his father; annoyed that he had announced it. Yes, they could have children, but they still needed to talk about it. Honestly, this was rather unorthodox for them to having this discussion right now and with his father no less. Robert and Henry had found themselves in a staring contest as Ella shook her head sighing.

"Henry, we can start having children," she said tightening her grip on his hands as his gaze turned from Robert to her. "I would love to start a family with you and we could start whenever you're ready. I believe that I already am."

"Thank you," said Henry with a breath of relief.

Robert's ears perked up as he heard this. "Wait did you say children?" said the king as his eyes tinkled in excitement and cheeks pink eager to hear that. "How many are we talking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe two of each? No more then six I would imagine," she said giving herself a limit. "Of course, I'd be picking out most of the names."

King Robert looked over the moon as Henry was giving her an incredulous look. Six?! Henry swallowed as his pillow looked very inviting as of this moment. Robert clapped his hands as he threw his arms around her before helping her up from the chair.

"I think I'm going to lay down," said Henry as Ella kissed his head with a sweet smile.

"Why don't we discuss these names while we over see this nursey? I've picked out a lovely shade of green," said Robert as Ella shrugged happily taking the invite. Henry watched as the two left the room as he heard them talking.

"Well I'm rather partial to the name Louis for a boy. And Noelle for a girl," she said as Henry pulled the pillow over his head, they were going to have to start soon. This was going to be a long nine months for all of them.


End file.
